


Nu Instant Loss

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: While on a rampage, Nu comes across a man that puts her in her place.
Kudos: 14





	Nu Instant Loss

When out searching for Ragna, Nu couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else around her. The orders she was given, the people screaming for help as she darted through a nameless town, and the buildings that she ruined with the swords that hovered slightly behind her back. No one other than Ragna entered her mind right now, and she didn’t see any reason to worry about the man who stepped in her way, shouting nonsense at her to try and get her to stop.

At least, she didn’t care until he outstretched his arm and her neck caught in the crevice of his elbow, stopping her and knocking the air from her lungs in the same moment. With the speed that she was moving, Nu’s body took only a moment to catch up with her sudden stop, her legs flying from underneath her and ending up in front of her before she dropped to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like he was done with her when he suddenly grabbed onto her neck, lifting her back off of the ground, only high enough for Nu to rest on her knees.   
  
“W-What are you doing?! You’re in the way of Nu finding Rag-” Before she could finish her thought, this man’s grip on her throat tightened a bit. Not enough to do her serious harm, but enough to stop her from breathing and being able to speak for a moment. And that moment was all the man needed to reach a hand to his pants and drop them. Almost immediately, Nu’s eyes went wide as his cock suddenly slapped down against her face, his member hot and throbbing against her cheek.

Nu’s heart stopped for a moment when she realized just what this man wanted and what he planned to do to her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn’t let him get away with this. That she couldn’t let anyone other than Ragna touch her in such a way. And even with Ragna, she wanted to make it where they both suffered while losing themselves to the pleasure all at the same time. But once Nu’s heart started to race, catching back up to a normal pace, the scent of this man’s shaft started to waft into her nose, her heated and rapid breathing causing her to breathe in the scent.

Almost instantly, Nu lost all of her desire to fight against him. The strong, pungent, and almost disgustingly addictive scent filled her nostrils and her mind in the same moment. And she couldn’t stop herself from settling in place on her knees, her entire system losing itself and slowing down simply due to his scent. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt this stranger let go of her neck, grabbing onto the top of her head right away and not giving her a chance to get away. “W-What… Have… What have you done… To Nu…?”   
  
“You’re just a bitch running amok in our town. I’m just the person who’s going to be putting you in your place. That’s all.”   
  
Nu felt this man pull his hips back, his cock dragging along her face and almost pulling her skin in the process. However, the moment his tip met her lips, he stopped moving, staying in place long enough for her to realize just what he wanted from her. And, on some cursed impulse that rushed through her body, Nu allowed her lips to part ever so slightly. It seemed that was all this man needed from her as he pushed his hips forward, burying the massive shaft that was just resting against her face down her gullet and into her throat.

Nu’s eyes widened in shock now that she had a good feeling of just how large this dick was now that it was inside of her. Especially when the man started to thrust his hips back and forth, plunging his cock in and out of her throat without saying another word. He knew what he was doing and he didn’t plan on letting her stop him, even if she tried to put up any resistance. However, it seemed that Nu couldn’t fight back even if she wanted to. The scent of his musk warped her mind into leaving her vulnerable to this. And the feeling of his shaft grinding against her tongue as it pushed into her throat was enough to make her body shiver in a strange and twisted sense of bliss and pleasure.

The kind of bliss and pleasure that she got from when she was with Ragna. The kind of bliss and pleasure that made her pussy ache to be filled while she craved her body being ripped apart by something. Nu’s lips curled into a faint but clear smile around this man’s shaft as he pumped himself back and forth inside of her, enjoying the way her throat felt around his shaft. Though, it seemed he had plans other than just using her mouth.

He stopped for a moment when he was buried fully into her throat, his shaft throbbing and pulsing against her tongue and the lining of her throat as a result. All while his grip on her head tightened dramatically. Enough to make it hurt in the best possible way for Nu. Her breath hitched in her throat once again when she felt him pull himself back until only his tip remained in her mouth, only to pull himself back again and chuckle as his tip popped out from between her lips.

A moment later, Nu felt that impossibly thick member slap down against her skin once again. And she remained quiet, moaning under her breath as she felt her own saliva dripping from the shaft and onto her face. She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest when he suddenly yanked her down his shaft, bringing her to the point where her lips met his heavy balls. It didn’t take long before instinct drove her to drag her tongue along his heavy sack, licking every inch that she could and covering him in her saliva right then and there. Deep down, Nu didn’t know if this man wanted her to worship him or if he just wanted someone to clean his body.

However, it didn’t matter to her what this man wanted. Or even if she would be able to find Ragna anymore. The only thing on Nu’s mind was the fact that this man, this stranger, this person who shouldn’t be able to touch her, was somehow making her obedient to him simply from subjecting her to his cock. Her body shivered at that realization, understanding that she didn’t surrender to him, but instead to the cock that throbbed against her face and currently covered one of her eyes.

At least, it covered one of her eyes until he pulled her back to his tip, forcing her lips around the head of his cock and holding her in place. Nu watched as a smile came to his lips, a devious and twisted smile that reminded her of herself in a way. Not even a moment later, she felt the first rope of his cum splash against the back of her throat, causing her eyes to go wide and her tastebuds to spark once the flavor coated her tongue. Her eyes immediately fluttered shut as she sat back and accepted the fact that she was going to be drinking this man’s seed. The flavor that covered her tongue as more and more cum was pumped into her mouth perfectly matched the musk that currently stained her thoughts and her nostrils.

When this man suddenly pushed his hips forward, burying every inch of his impossibly thick shaft into her throat once again, Nu felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Not only was she forced to take his member yet again, happy to feel it forced into her throat. But she was also forced to drink and swallow each and every drop of his seed that he had just pumped into her. And Nu didn’t shy away from that responsibility, happily swallowing around his member over and over again while he sat in place, his cock just as hard as when he slapped it against her face after grabbing her.

Unfortunately, the moment of bliss that coursed through her came to an end when he pulled his hips back once again, his cock exiting her mouth and leaving her craving her inside of him. But it came back a moment later when she felt his hand on her head tighten once again, throwing her to the ground and onto her back. Before Nu could do anything or process just what this man wanted, she found both of her legs suddenly on either side of her head, her body locked in place and put into a perfect mating press. A quiet and excited giggle rumbled in her throat when she looked into the man and saw a glare that told her he wasn’t done just yet, and that he wouldn’t be done for a while.

Right at that moment, Nu felt the man’s cock press against the entrance to her pussy, the head of his shaft throbbing against her entrance. And she couldn’t bring herself to say anything to him as the look in his eyes only grew more and more lustful, telling her that she didn’t have a say in what was going to happen. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt him push his hips forward, driving inch after inch of his thick and heated member into her tight and slick pussy. Nu bit down on her lower lip as she tried to keep herself quiet, unsure of just what this man was going to do once he got every inch into her.

Though, she got her answer rather quickly as he started to thrust into her, no care about the way she felt or if her body could handle just how roughly he laid into her. Each and every thrust that filled her pussy caused Nu’s shapely rear end to bounce against the ground, her body shifting and shaking with his movements. But it seemed that this man could still keep going and go even faster than he currently was. Especially when he chuckled and brought one of his hands to her throat.

He didn’t choke her right away, or even pretend that he was going to harm her. Instead, he simply tightened his grip around her neck and left his hand there. It sparked something inside of Nu that she didn’t expect. A small spark of fear, a small desire to be manhandled, and a sense of pain that caused her inner walls to tighten around his shaft. Hot and heavy breaths started to leave her as she looked into his eyes, happy to feel him handling her like this. Especially once he picked up the pace of his thrusts, hammering into her even harder than he was when he started.

Nu’s heart skipped a beat in her chest at that moment, her body unsure of how to handle the pleasure and bliss that rushed through her and reached every nerve in her body. In the back of her mind, she remembered that she had only felt this way toward Ragna until she met this man. But that thought was quickly washed from her mind when she felt his lips crashing against her own, stealing the breath from her lungs before his grip tightened around her neck once again. At this point, Nu was starting to have trouble breathing, and she didn’t struggle in the slightest when she felt joy and ecstasy rush through her.

However, when the man pulled his lips away from her own, Nu couldn’t stop herself from howling in bliss as a result. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she looked into the man’s eyes, seeing the desire to breed her starting to develop in his gaze. Right at that moment, his hand pulled away from her neck, allowing her to take a deep and passionate breath before he latched onto her small and modest breasts. A sharp and unashamed moan spilled from her lips as she felt his grip on her body suddenly tighten. From the way he continued to thrust into her, showing no signs of slowing down or reaching his peak, Nu knew that he wasn’t about to cum inside of her.

Though, it became clear a moment later that he wasn’t getting ready to cum inside of her but to instead make her body crave his rough touch. Her breath hitched in her neck as he pulled his hips back and stayed still, only the first two or three inches of his shaft staying inside of her. “Y-You’re… Not done, are you…?” There was a mild tone of defiance in her voice as she looked up at him, seeing him look down at her with a curious gaze. A gaze that told her he didn’t even hear her. A gaze that told Nu he was thinking about what to do when he was done.   
  
“I shouldn’t let you run loose and have your way with things. But I can’t just kill you…”   
  
Nu stayed quiet, her body aching and craving more action as he thought about just what to do. Right up until the moment that she felt him push his hips forward, the slow and steady motion leaving her wanting more but satisfying her all the same. Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of his shaft reach the entrance to her womb, leaving her gasping as an idea suddenly rushed into her mind. “You want to know what to do with Nu? Keep Nu. Fuck Nu. Try and breed Nu. Nu promises not to break anything as long as you keep giving Nu what she wants.”   
  
She watched as a small smile came to the man’s lips, letting her know that he acknowledged what she wanted and what he could do to make her behave. For a moment, just a moment, Nu sat in silence, waiting to see if he was going to pull out of her or thrust back into her and fuck her without a care in the world. Luckily, it didn’t take much longer for her to get her answer, the feeling of his shaft starting to quickly pump in and out of her silently telling her that this man was going to keep her.

With the thought of being kept as a pet, being endlessly fucked until she managed to pop out a child, Nu felt the peak of her pleasure quickly starting to surface. She didn’t want things to end just yet, but knew that the bliss rushing through her didn’t care how she felt. Luckily for her, it seemed that the man that was now going to be her owner was also reaching his peak. His shaft throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls, threatening to erupt right then and there without anything even having a chance to stop him.   
  
Nu’s heart raced in her chest, excited and nervousness filling her as she felt her new owner’s cock finally erupt into her. Hot, thick, and fertile seed flooded into her womb as he hilted himself inside of her, making sure that not a single inch of his shaft was outside of her pussy. A sharp, blissful, and incredibly shaky breath spilled from her lips when she reached her peak a moment later, her inner walls clamping down around the erupting shaft and trying to milk it for every drop of cum that she could.

Fortunately for her, the man who pinned her down seemed to be pretty backed up, more and more cum flooding into her and painting her inner walls before finally starting to overflow and spill out of her cunt. It made Nu shiver in delight to feel his cum and her arousal trailing down her surprisingly plump rear end and slightly down her back before coming to the ground underneath her. But she wasn’t complaining as she felt him finally stop cumming inside of her, pulling himself back just enough for only his tip to remain inside of her. Right before leaning forward and placing another, more possessive kiss against her lips.

Before she knew it, Nu felt her heart fluttering in her chest, excitement and pure joy rushing through her when her owner fully pulled himself out of her this time. She could feel his seed pouring out of her and making a mess on the ground underneath her, but she couldn’t bring herself to find a single complaint over what happened. Especially when the man grabbed onto her hair and yanked her off of the ground and to her knees.   
  
“Now that you’ve settled down, I hope you’re done causing a ruckus in my city. Especially with the deal we’ve made.”   
  
“Nu keeps her promises. Keep Nu happy and she’ll have no reason to destroy your precious town.” Nu teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips and looked the man in the eyes, watching as his gaze went from happy to one of slight concern, clearly worried about what she said. “But if you don’t keep Nu happy… Who knows what’ll happen?~” A gentle but clearly twisted giggle left Nu as she rose to her feet, her tiptoes pressing against the ground for a moment before she started to float and hover in front of the man. “Now… Take Nu home?”   
  
She watched as he chuckled at her and grabbed a firm hold of her wrist, using it to guide her in the direction of his house. In the back of her mind, Nu knew that she was forgetting something. But as cum leaked out of her pussy and onto the ground underneath her, she couldn’t bring herself to care about whatever it was she was supposed to be doing.


End file.
